Taking Over Me
by Starling-Scully
Summary: Clarice is very depressed after not seeing Dr. Lecter for a long time. This is what happens when he runs back into her life...


**Hey guys! This is my first Hannibal fiction, I hope you like it, please review, I'll be thankful forever. I'd like to know whether it is of your liking or not, it helps improve my writing. Thanks for taking the time!**

**Di**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters in this story, and I don't own very much so please don't sue me. The song "Taking Over Me" belongs to the Rocking Goddess Amy Lee and her band Evanescence. I'm just borrowing it for my story.**

* * *

**_You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
But who can decide what they dream?  
And dream I do... _ **

**Clarice awoke startled, yet not surprised at her dream. She had stopped calling them nightmares about 2 years ago. It was an everyday thing, and sometimes the memories of these dreams fueled her to start her day, especially those times when she missed him so much that it was hard to draw her next breath. In the last two years, she had not spent one single moment without thinking of Hannibal Lecter. He was her doom and sanity. He was the only person who ever cared about her and her wellbeing. The only person who had come halfway around the world to watch her run. The person she had let run. She wanted to find him. The F.B.I. wanted to find him. She wanted to find him but not for the F.B.I. She needed him to know. She had to tell him. She wanted to go halfway around the world to watch him run… she wanted to run with him.**

**_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me_ **

**Clarice opened her eyes to one more day of sorrow. She didn't bother to call the office to say she was sick as she had done so many times over the last few years. She threw on dark green pants and a black shirt and headed for the door, grabbing her keys on the way. She walked back into the house and typed something she later printed out and placed it in a white envelope, drawing a trace of saliva to close the envelope with her tongue. **

**She got into her Mustang and sped away to her favorite park dropping off the letter in the mail service on the way. She sat down at the edge of the river and watched the sunset settle over the sky. It was a beautiful sight. The sound of the fresh water in the river combined with the sound of her sobbing and tears. No one went by this time of the year, no one except Clarice. Maybe it was because she had no other place to go, maybe it was because she had no friends, or maybe it was because she hoped Hannibal would come back to watch her run, even though running was the last thing in her mind… **

**_Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then  
_**

…**right next to the joy she'd felt when he pressed his lips against hers after she dropped the handcuffs on the floor under them the last time she had seen him. He pressed his lips against hers and she wrapped her arms around his neck returning his kiss. It was like nothing she had ever felt before. It was like nothing in the world. The only time she had felt something similar was about 12 years ago when she ran back to get her case file and he brushed one finger on her hand, the thrill of having broken the rules, mixed with the desire in his eyes and her own made Clarice weak. One simple gesture and the way he looked at her told her how he felt. And the way she felt told her she returned it in equal or larger amounts.**

**  
_I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me  
_**

**Clarice laid back looking at stars, it was night, and the park was hardly lit. She stopped crying as she went into deeper thought. She had saved Hannibal. In her eyes he wasn't a monster, he wasn't a psychopath, he just had a different mind, and if there was something she respected, it was difference. He was perfect in her eyes, just as perfect as she was in his eyes. She needed him, and for a second she thought she could almost smell his elegant scent, then leaned over into the surface of the river and touched the water.**

**_I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_**

**The reflection of Hannibal Lecter's face shone off the moonlight into the surface of the river, taking Clarice back, it wasn't the first time she thought she'd seen his face. She waved the water with her hand feeling its freshness give her body tingles. The reflection wasn't gone, and then she realized it wasn't her imagination. **

"**Hello Clarice…" Dr Lecter said as she stood up to face him. **

"**Hello hannibal…" Clarice said in a low whisper, fighting the urge to run into his arms.**

"**Clarice-" he started to say, but Clarice gently put her finger to his lips to silence him.**

"**Shhh…" she whispered again softly "I quit the F.B.I. You once said you came halfway around the world to watch me run, but now I want to run with you. These past two years my mind was filled with thoughts of you, and nothing else. I was only alive because I breathed, and the memories of you were what made me take each breath."**

**Dr. Lecter looked down at the river and then up at Clarice. There wasn't much he could say so he just took the shaking Clarice into his arms and wrapped her in his arms. She pulled back just enough to look him in the eyes. She gently pressed her lips against his and they kissed softly. **

"**Are you ready?" Dr. Lecter asked Clarice in a low whisper.**

"**Yes." Clarice said with determination. **

"**One more thing," she said making him stop.**

"**Yes, Clarice?" he said looking at her intently.**

"**I… love you" she managed to say the words and they sounded like music to Hannibal's ears.**

"**I love you too, Clarice." He said as they walked toward the darkness.**

**The first smile in two years washed over Clarice's face. They were finally free to run… but this time, they ran together.**


End file.
